


Office Holiday Parties Aren't So Bad

by LyricalKris



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalKris/pseuds/LyricalKris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Edward wants for Christmas is a kiss from Jasper. When he finds him under the mistletoe at the office holiday party, will his wish come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Holiday Parties Aren't So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so it went down like this. Addicted_to_Edward_Cullen put out a bunch of prompts. Jfka06 begged me (it was shameless, y'all). A2E asked for boykisses, Jfka06 asked for PWP.
> 
> They both got their wish. Merry Christmas, girls.

_Thank_ _God_ _this_ _party_ _is_ _open_ _bar._

Edward wondered who came up with the bright idea that the Christmas holidays were best spent in the company of co-workers. As if forty hours a week of these people weren't enough.

There was Mike Newton on the floor doing something that resembled more of a rabid Tigger bounce than any kind of dance. Victoria and Riley were making out voraciously in the corner. Sucker that he was, Riley didn't realize that Victoria was only trying to get James's attention. Of course, what Victoria didn't realize was that James, asshole that he was, was letting her even though there was no chance she would ever get in his pants. Edward had it on good authority that James was fucking Felix – one of the upper management.

Assholes and idiots. All of them.

"Shot of Jameson, please."

Edward's blood felt suddenly warmer, a warmth that had little to do with alcohol. Through some miracle, he managed not to turn to face the man that had come up beside him. Jasper was the one and only bright spot in the hell that was Sanguine Inc.

And oh, what a bright spot he was. The man was intelligent – much more so than was required to do their jobs. His smarts definitely made him more attractive – not that he needed it. Jasper had inspired more than a few office daydreams well before Edward even heard him speak.

Out of the corner of his eye, Edward admired Jasper's profile as he leaned on the bar. Specifically, Edward honed in on the blond man's full lips.

Why was he always pursing his lips like that? It made it so difficult not to stare and imagine the way they would feel moving beneath his own. Was he one of those who kissed with his whole body? With his hands?

"Some party, right?" Jasper said, and Edward started, staring forward guiltily.

Edward coughed. "The entertainment is somewhat hilarious," he said, nodding at Mike on the floor.

Jasper chuckled, a sound that made Edward smile automatically. "At least he has a friend."

Looking again, Edward laughed out loud. Mike was now jumping about in a circle around Eric. "God, I need to be much, much drunker."

"I'll toast to that," Jasper agreed, clinking Edward's glass with his own before throwing back the shot. Edward's eyes lingered a moment on the arch of the blond man's neck. He took a long drink from his glass, trying to quell the want he had to place his lips to Jasper's throat.

"Can I get a jack and coke, please?" Jasper asked the bartender. Once he had his drink, Jasper turned back to Edward, flashing a grin that did sent shivers down his spine. "Good luck. Just remember, another hour and we can call our duty done." Giving a little salute, he sauntered off in the direction of the chocolate fondue fountain.

Edward drained the last of his drink, trying to keep the image of chocolate drizzled over the other man's broad chest out of his head.

~0~

Another thirty minutes later and the alcohol was obviously getting to everyone. Riley was confused that Victoria was now ignoring him entirely. Victoria, pouting over James's inattention, had started a fight between Bree and her boyfriend Santiago. Everyone else was in a general state of loud, alcohol induced silliness.

Edward sat at his table merely observing the chaos.

It was disturbing how often his eyes strayed to Jasper. What was it about tonight? Was it that he looked so handsome in his dress shirt? Their office was typically casual dress, so seeing Jasper looking so dapper was definitely a plus. Still, Edward was usually more discrete and in control of his actions than he had been tonight.

Maybe it was because, for the last twenty minutes, Jasper was sitting directly beneath the only branch of mistletoe in the room.

If he didn't know any better, Edward would believe the other man did it just to tease him. Just like the way he licked his lips after each drink he took was obviously a tactic built to drive Edward slowly crazy.

The combination of boredom and booze was about to make Edward's impulses too hard to ignore.

Jasper happened to look up from his conversation right then. Catching Edward's eye, he grinned lopsidedly before looking back to his companions.

Edward's hand came down flat on the table in front of him. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" he murmured to Mike who'd been chatting at him for the last ten minutes.

Without waiting for an answer, he stood and began to cross the room. There was just enough alcohol in his system that he couldn't formulate the thoughts necessary to stop him from doing what he was about to do.

Putting on his most charming grin, he approached Jasper's side of the table. He tapped the other man on the shoulder and the moment he looked over, Edward kissed him soundly.

Jasper's cry of surprise was muffled by Edward's mouth. His hands went to Edward's shoulders, but he didn't push him away.

"Holy shit," someone shouted. "Edward is drunk as fuck."

That permeated Edward's haze. He quickly stepped away from Jasper, trying not to laugh at his wide eyed shock. He grinned cheekily even as his mind screamed,  _what_ _have_ _I_ _done_? "Mistletoe," he explained, pointing upward. "The laws of Christmas must be obeyed after all."

For one, two long seconds there was only tense silence. Then Jasper threw his head back and laughed. Touching the inside of Edward's wrist, he jerked his head slightly. "Come on, Cullen. You obviously need some air."

Edward followed Jasper toward the doors, wondering exactly what was going to happen now.

"Shit, if I were Jasper, I'd kick his ass," another voice whispered.

Frowning, Edward wondered if that was exactly the other man's plan. It wasn't as though he couldn't defend himself, but he didn't want to have to. "Listen, man, I was -"

Before he could explain that he was joking - though he hadn't been - Edward found himself pressed up against the wall. He gasped, expecting a fist to be flying at him. Instead, it was his turn to let out a startled cry as Jasper's lips claimed his.

It took Edward only a moment to get over his shock. His lips turned up at the corners as he kissed the other man back.

Jasper most definitely kissed with his whole body. His hands were on either side of Edward's head, his feet framing Edward's, and his chest pinning him up against the wall.

"Holy Christ," Jasper gasped, tearing himself away from Edward's lips a full minute later. "You fucking prick. You fucked up all my fantasies!"

Breathless and more than a little dumbstruck, Edward felt sure he hadn't heard those words right. "What?" he asked brilliantly.

Chuckling, Jasper leaned in, kissing him again, softer this time, but no less intense. "When I thought about kissing you, I was always the one who started it."

Edward felt his lips tug up, down, up down, as if he wasn't sure how to react. "You thought of this?" He frowned. Normally he was an eloquent man, but as it was, he felt stuck on stupid. Jasper was still pressed against him, his lips tantalizingly close, and now he was talking about how he fantasized about this moment. "Since when?"

Jasper laughed. "When I came in for the interview, I saw you getting in the elevator." He smirked. "Since then."

"Oh," Edward murmured, his eyes intent on Jasper's lips. A grin quirked at one side of his mouth and he glanced up, emboldened and mischievous. "Did you think about anything else? Or just the kiss?"

Blinking, Jasper groaned, leaning his head against Edward's. "Sugar, the number of things I've done to you in my head..."

Edward's heart started to beat erratically. He lifted his hands from Jasper's waist, bringing them up to thread in his hair. Tilting his head, he kissed the other man softly. "Tell me what you want and you can have it."

"Fuck," Jasper hissed, his hips bucking lightly against Edward's. "Your fucking mouth," he groaned. "I knew. I just knew you would drive me crazy."

Edward snickered. "Well, consider it payback." He nipped at Jasper's lower lip before taking it between his own, kissing him again because now that he'd started, he couldn't stop. "You've been driving me crazy all night."

"What?" Jasper scoffed. "I've been milling around being bored all night."

"When you're wearing this?" Edward tugged at Jasper's vest. "Yeah, that's about all it takes. I mean, you're mouthwatering normally, but how was I ever supposed to resist you when you looked like this?"

"Why were you trying to resist me in the first place, ass?" Jasper laughed.

Edward crinkled his nose, and then chuckled at himself. "You know what... I don't even remember."

Their laughter trailed off as their lips found each other again. "Come on," Jasper mumbled against his skin, dropping his hand and threading his fingers through Edward's. "Let's get the fuck out of here. We've done our duty. The boss can fuck himself if he thinks leaving early isn't being a team player."

"After that spectacle I made, everyone's gonna notice if we leave together," Edward grimaced, running his free hand through his hair sheepishly.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Do you really give a fuck what those assholes think?"

"No," Edward admitted.

"Good." Jasper grinned and kissed him once again, sweetly. "Neither do I." Tugging Edward back toward the door, the blond man leaned in to growl into his ear. "But in the interest of avoiding accusations of sexual harassment, let's take this party away from our coworker's prying eyes, hmmm?"

A delicious chill went down Edward's spine. "Merry Christmas indeed..."

~0~

Luckily for both of them, three sheets to the wind as they were, Jasper's house was just around the corner. They walked, warm despite the bitter cold, hand in hand and occasionally kissing.

No sooner had Jasper gotten the door open than he grabbed Edward by his tie, dragging him inside. His kisses, soft and sweet to that point, became hard and insistent again. "Did you mean it?" he asked between pecks.

"Mean what?" Edward asked, again his thoughts seemed to be losing their concrete edge.

"Whatever I want?"

At that Edward grinned, taking a fist full of Jasper's shirt in each hand and pulling the blond man closer. "I meant it. I want to see if what you imagined was anything like what I imagined."

Jasper's hands found their way to his ass, and he cupped him, pulling him closer roughly. "And if they aren't?"

Edward pulled back, tilting his head downward so he could look at Jasper from underneath his eyelashes. "Then next time, it's my turn, my fantasy."

"Holy hell," Jasper muttered, squeezing Edward's ass. He kissed him again, his lips demanding entrance. Edward gladly opened his mouth. Jasper's tongue tasted sharp from the whiskey, sweet from the Coke, and just slightly bitter. He'd obviously had a shot of jaeger at some point. Normally, Edward hated the black liquorice taste, but he quickly decided that if he could lick it from Jasper's lips, it would be his favorite drink.

As they made out, tongues probing and moving together, Jasper walked him backward. When Edward opened his eyes again he found himself in a tastefully but minimally decorated bedroom. He groaned, feeling his cock harden.

"What I want, Edward," Jasper began, pausing to nudge Edward's chin up with his nose. "What I think about when I'm laying in that bed at night with my cock-" he wrapped his fingers around Edward's wrist and guided his hand between them, pressing his palm against the bulge in his pants, "in my hand is you with your hands against the wall, screaming my name as I fuck you."

Edward whimpered with want, cupping Jasper hard through his pants even as the blond man scraped his teeth against his neck. He wasn't sure what was hotter - the fact that Jasper had masturbated thinking of them together or the image he put in his head. Suddenly speechless, Edward kept one hand moving over Jasper's cock, while he lifted the other to the buttons of his vest. He unbuttoned them as quickly as he was able one handed and highly distracted by the other man's lips and teeth and tongue on his neck.

"Suddenly not so fucking mouthy, huh?" Jasper taunted.

"Oh, God," Edward groaned. "You talk too much. Shut up and fuck me."

Jasper made a noise that was half moan, half laugh. "As you wish, sir."

For minutes they traded sloppy kisses as ties were loosened and buttons unbuttoned. They were both panting, their skin super-heated. When they were both naked, Jasper wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, pulling him close against him. "You're so fucking sexy, you know that. I can't wait to be inside you."

Feeling Jasper's hardness brushing against his, Edward's insides clenched, that wonderful sensation of pressure mounting toward pleasure beginning to bloom in earnest at his core. His kiss was pleading. "Don't wait."

For a moment, Jasper's movements were gentle, his kisses sweet once again. He first backed Edward up against the wall but then, his hands on his waist, the blond man spun him. Edward felt the other man's hard length against his ass and his breath caught.

Kissing across Edward's shoulders, Jasper brushed his fingers up his side and then down his arms, wrapping his long fingers around Edward's wrists. Still leaving moist spots across Edward's skin, Jasper pressed his hands flat against the wall. "Stay here, just like this," he rumbled against his ear. "I'll be right back."

Trying to catch his breath, Edward listened intently, his whole body alive and anxious for Jasper's touch. He heard the blond man pad across the room and the rustle of a drawer opening and being rummaged through.

"I thought of this so often, when we were sitting at our desks," Jasper began, pressing his front against Edward's back. Edward's breath stuttered. "I thought about seeing you here, in my bedroom, naked, and waiting, and wanting me."

"I do. I want you," Edward murmured, tilting his head to the side and back to catch a kiss. "I thought about you wanting me, too."

Jasper kissed him again, soft at first, but ever more demanding the longer the kiss went on. Edward moaned when he felt the other man's lube slicked finger brush the curve of his ass.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard. Is that what you want?"

"Yes." He wanted it so badly it felt like he might combust. His skin felt hot enough, his blood incendiary. He heard the crinkle of a condom wrapper being torn open and felt almost too impatient to wait the time it took Jasper to put it on.

Finally, finally, he felt Jasper at his entrance.

There was the inevitable bittersweet sensation of extraordinary pleasure tinged with just the right amount of pain. Jasper was large, and it had been a while for Edward - a good long while.

"You're okay?" Jasper asked, breathless but still.

"I'm good. Or I should say, you're good. So fucking good," Edward muttered over his shoulder.

The other man chuckled, dipping his head to kiss the very center of Edward's back as he pulled out slightly and then back in. "That's good, because I told you. I wanna fuck you hard." As he spoke, his thrusts quickly picked up pace. Edward braced himself against the wall, revelling in the feel.

It was even better than he could have imagined. Jasper's fingers were gripped roughly on his waist, moving his body to the exact tempo he wanted. Edward bowed his head, gasping at the crescendo of building ecstasy that coiled tight inside him. Some people spoke of seeing stars when they came. Edward thought he was well on his way, his vision feeling white around the edges. "Fuck. Jasper."

"Yeah. That's what I want to hear. Say it again," Jasper demanded.

"Jasper," Edward moaned.

"Christ," Jasper bit back a whimper of his own. "You're gonna make me come."

Edward reached back, palming the back of Jasper's head and pulling him down. Jasper bit down slightly against Edward's neck, his mouth open wide against his skin.

When Jasper came, Edward had to rest his head against his hands to keep it from being slammed against the wall. He thought the blond man might have hollered his name, but the sound that rang against Edward's ear was only vaguely recognizable as human.

Resting his head against Edward's shoulder, Jasper pulled out. He snaked one hand around Edward's front, taking his cock in his hand. He pumped Edward hard and fast, knowing he wasn't far from orgasm himself. "Did you imagine this?"

"Yes," Edward said. "My, God. Yes. Jasper. Fuck. Jasper!"

When he came, he didn't see stars. He didn't see anything at all. His vision whited out for a handful of long seconds as Edward forgot how to breathe.

When he came to his senses again, it was to the soft caresses of Jasper's lips against his hair. Edward smiled, feeling content and happy. "I'm fucking sleepy," he mumbled, not entirely aware he'd spoken out loud until Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I guess that makes two of us." He kissed the spot where Edward's neck met his shoulders almost tenderly. "Come on. Let me put my sleepy boy to bed."

Taking his hand, Edward let Jasper pull him over to the bed. The blond man peeled back the covers and climbed in, pulling Edward with him with his hand wrapped around his waist. Once they were settled, Jasper snuggled closer, his chest pressed up against Edward's and his fingers lazily combing through his bronze hair.

"For the record," Jasper mumbled, sounding mostly asleep, "this is already the best Chrismas present I'll get this year."

Edward laughed, twining their fingers together where Jasper's arm was slung around his waist. "Merry Christmas, Jasper."

* * *

_**~The End- For Real~**_


End file.
